Hitobashira Big Time Rush
by kaida-amarante
Summary: The members of Big Time Rush and Katie have strange dreams and end up well...  Warning: Character Deaths and an extremely creepy story...a songfic using Hitobashira Alice


**AN: My first crossover fic. Well…does this even COUNT as a crossover? I'm not even sure…but I'm guessing it is. Anyway, it's a BTR songfic type thing to ****Hitobashira Alice also known as Alice Human Sacrifice. Anyway, enjoy! And yeah, I had to change the pronouns and some adjectives of the song to fit…sorry…But it's just a couple! Also, this is the most twisted story I've ever written. By my hands sort of moved on their own while writing this so…and be warned, it gets really creepy at the end…**

The L.A police never could explain the strange disappearance of Big Time Rush or Katie Knight. But, there is one thing that can. A look into what really happened that night, in the world of dreams.

_"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,_

_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think._

_'I don't want to disappear this way._

_How can I make people dream of me?'_

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea._

_'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"_

Carlos's Dream:

_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._

_Cutting down countless creatures, he left a bright red path in her wake._

_That Alice is in the forest,_

_Locked away like a criminal._

_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that he existed._

Carlos dreamt that he had entered a very strange world. Without any clue as to what he was to do in such a place. He picked up a sword lying conveniently nearby and started traveling through the world. It was strange. Dark and cold…full of rustling noises surrounding him, as if an animal was hunting its prey. Any normal person would have been made paranoid at such sounds, but add in that it was a hyperactive teenage boy with a sword…destruction was inevitable.

No matter what it was that crossed his path, be it an innocent rabbit or a hungry wolf, Carlos would cut everything down in his uncontrolled state. Soon, a path of blood led everyone straight to him.

Deeming the Latino a criminal, the leaders of the dream world locked him away in the forest, forgotten by all.

Logan's Dream:

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

_Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._

_That Alice was a rose,_

_Shot down by a madman._

_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers_.

Logan dreamt of the same world. The dark and cold seeping into his bones and making him fearful, the boy decided to sing a song Gustavo had told them to work on. He started out the memorized song softly, afraid to sing. But he grew louder and louder until his voice reached even the farthest corners of the dream world.

Unable to take the singing even a second longer, a madman in the world simply went to Logan…and shot him in the head to quiet the singing. The pattern formed by the blood spatter from the short formed the shape of a rose. Soon after the death, a beautiful red rose bloomed…and shortly thereafter withered to its death, petals spreading like blood on the ground below.

James's dream:

_The third Alice was a young boy__, a beautiful figure in Wonderland._

_Deceiving countless people, __he created a strange country._

_That Alice was the country's king,_

_Possessed by a warped dream._

_Fearing his decaying body, __he ruled from the summit of the country._

The dream dreamt by James wasn't quite as bad, for James dreamt of the world as it was under his rule. The rule he had gained by manipulation and acting. The inhabitants of the dream world admired James, both for his beauty and cunning.

However, they hardly ever saw the king, for he locked himself away in the castle far away in the mountains so that nobody would be able to see him as his beauty diminished. After all, if nobody saw him, he would be beautiful forevermore.

Kendall and Katie's dream

_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush_

_The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts_

_The fourth Alice was two children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity._

_Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come._

_An intelligent sister and a stubborn brother._

_They came the closest to being the true Alice, but..._

_They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland._

The most normal dream of all was the dream shared by Kendall and Katie. The siblings dreamt of doors and corridors, each leading to a different place. A blood red path through a dark forest under a bright harvest moon, a crimson red rosebush with a single wilted rose, placed as if to mark a grave, and a castle on the mountainside, built in beauty with a ruby heart painted crudely on one side.

The dream world thought that maybe…just maybe, these two curious siblings had a chance to be the humans they had been waiting for to avoid the imminent destruction the inhabitants faced, but alas, they were wrong. And so Kendall and Katie Knight had to become part of the world.

Like the others had.

Two years later, five bodies were found in an abandoned field in a far away land. One was a Latino male, whose body was hacked into pieces with a sharp weapon such as a sword or an axe. Another was a body identified as Logan Mitchell, who was shot in the head in what was apparently a suicide. Another body lying in the field was burned and decayed beyond and recognition. But two bodies, found hand in hand, were different. The bodies of Kendall and Katie Knight. The two simply looked as if they were in a trance, but there was not a single heartbeat running through either sibling.

The murderer was never found, nor was why they were killed, or how the siblings had been killed. Some said it was the shock of the deaths of the other three. Others believe that there is a deeper reason, one we are not to know.

How right they are.

But now you know, and you must keep it a secret. After all, you may be chosen to be the next "Alice". And we here in Wonderland want no one to know our secret.


End file.
